


Unhindered Passion

by Sevaxa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, extreme vampire lesbians, i hope you enjoy, season 2 has already started with a massive blast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevaxa/pseuds/Sevaxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Perry had taken a little longer to make her entrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhindered Passion

Their eyes lock. 

“...And once all of the monsters are chased away, our hero leans in for her very much non-PG kiss, and everything fades to black.”

Laura lowers to a whisper as she leans into the kiss, her hand smoothing over Carm’s stomach to embrace her. She swings her hips over top of her, and pushes the vampire insistently down into the lounge seat with her other hand. Carmilla sighs shakily through Laura’s lips, a smile curling onto her face. “Who thought my little creampuff would be so… Hmmm... demanding?” She jabbed as she snaked her hand up under Laura’s shirt up her back. Carm hooks her finger under Laura’s lower bra strap and gives it a light tug, letting it snap back into position. Laura whines imperceptibly into the kiss, scraping her tongue against one of Carm’s fangs, something she knew all too well drove her broody girlfriend insane.

Laura felt nails dig into her back as she did this, Carm’s grin opening in a predatory growl. In a flash, Laura’s top is gone from her body, and Carm’s warm lips left hers to latch onto her lower neck, dangerously close to her carotid. Laura felt a shot of fear go through her; stimulating a very horny vampire’s fangs is probably not one of her better ideas. She worries about this for a second, before letting her tension go as Carm starts to mark her forcefully, no fangs to be felt.

She can’t help it that her body clasps the one underneath her as she tilts her head to the side to allow Carm better access to her tender flesh, exhaling with a start as a shot of pure arousal runs up and down her body. All that running from eldritch horrors really took a toll on her body and mind, but in this safe, warm mansion back on campus… It’s like magic lent her body new energy for the time being.

Carmilla drags her very sharp nails up Laura’s nude back, leaving bright red marks in their wake. Her left hand wanders in lilting patterns, lower and lower, as her right unclips Laura’s bra clasp. As the cloth falls away, her mouth leaves Laura’s neck with a sucking pop, and Carmilla slinks down to latch her lips to just above Laura’s navel.

She scrapes her fang as she descends lower, popping Laura’s pants button and sliding them down just enough to grant access. She bites the teddy bear panties in her way and pulls them down in the most achingly slow, alluring manner. Laura looks down in hazed astonishment, parting her legs just slightly to straddle Carm as she does this. She braces her upper body against the lounge chair, letting her hips descend closer to Carmilla’s face. 

The vampire doesn’t waste a second. Immediately, she cups her lips to the upper part of Laura’s sex, sucking lightly and infiltrating to snake around and rub right against Laura’s little bundle of nerves. She’s rewarded with a strangled gasp as Laura bites her lip so as not to rock the mansion with wanton screams. “C-Carm… Harder.. Hnn!” She throws her head back and bears down on Carmilla’s skilled tongue. The woman beneath her closed her eyes as she inhaled Laura’s scent, reveling in the taste that she hungered for so very long. She presses Laura’s pants further down her thighs. She stops momentarily and looks up at Laura, who gives her a quick affirmative nod. 

Cupping Laura, she presses two fingers in gently while she hums circles onto Laura’s clit. She feels the girl’s body tense up and breaks her mouth away, pulling herself up to Laura’s height, having her straddle her yet again in the process. Fingers still buried deep into Laura’s shivering, wound-tight body, she leans in and rubs her cheek lovingly against Laura’s before embracing her with her lone arm and whispering something extravagantly lewd and provocative into Laura’s ear.

Laura’s body is a flurry of jolts and motion, her hands alternately gripping the sticky leather of the lounge chair and interweaving with locks of Carmilla’s hair. Carm’s name is on her tongue, but she cannot speak it. Her muscles flutter helplessly around Carm’s fingers buried deep inside her as she rocks through her orgasm onto her hand. Her head lolls back and her hair cascades down her back, and Carmilla seizes the opportunity to latch onto the other side and give her a gentle but firm suck, leaving a hot red mark in her wake. She moans throatily into Laura’s neck as she pulls her hand from Laura’s pants, cleaning her fingers right in front of the girl with a toothy grin.

She gives Laura the support she needs as she comes down from her rapture. She reaches down to the floor beside them and fetches Laura’s shirt and bra, helping Laura get back into it, caring to button it up for her. She gives comforting kisses as she sits beside Laura and holds her hand, rocking back and forth with her as they doze after days of excitement.

They both spy someone at the door.. and.. blood? 

“Perry?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so Carmilla season 2 Ep. 1 slayed me! this is what should have happened ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
